


Exposed Sanctuary

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will is trying so hard to stay a part of Molly and Walter’s lives but both Hannibal and Jack are drawing him back to them.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Exposed Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during The Great Red Dragon. I don’t own Hannibal but for many months it has owned me.

Breathe in the clean scent of Molly’s hair, the smell of the dogs. Don’t think of Hannibal’s dark eyes, the warmth of his breath, the touch of his hand on the back of my neck. 

He tried to kill me, to eat my brains like some monster in a horror story. Every time I betrayed Hannibal, he betrayed me in turn with his theatrical sense of cruelty. Abigail, Alana, I fear what whom Hannibal will turn to next, I fear whom he’ll take from me next. 

No, I shouldn’t think of Hannibal. Even a stray thought might open the door to his return. Not rational, no, but rationality has a way of abandoning me when Hannibal Lecter invades my heart and mind. 

I know all of this. I also know I’ll be sneaking downstairs to read to his letter. I’ll imagine his voice whispering the words into my ear. I thought I’d gotten away from Hannibal but I thought I’d gotten away from Jack, too. Now I fear they only let me go for a little while, that they allowed to believe myself free until they decided to pull on the chains of loyalty which still bind me. For I am still chained and bound. Jack made that perfectly clear when he invaded my home, smiled gently at Molly and Walter with every intention of taking me away from them. My sanctuary has been penetrated. 

I fear it’s only a matter of time before Hannibal penetrates it as well, finding a way to draw me back. I make my own choices but both Hannibal and Jack have a way of manipulating me into choosing them. 

I fear this time is no different. I fear that I’m not going to be able to resist being drawn back because once I resurrect the old mindset, I’ll be bringing back all the dark yearnings and reflected impulses which come with it, yearnings and impulses I don’t want to expose my family to. Jack will use them, Hannibal will cultivate them, and I won’t be able to stop either of them. I won’t even want to. 

How can Molly know? How can Molly guess what I’m returning to? How can I not, when she wishes me to? My wife has become Jack’s ally and if so, she may end up becoming Hannibal’s tool. She’s been drawn into their world because of me or she will be. 

How can I not arm myself with every possible weapon to protect Molly and Walter when my world threatens them? I brought them in by getting close to them. I can’t abandon them. I can’t abandon other men whose families are in danger, far more innocent men than myself. I cannot look at those pictures of dead families and not see my own. 

Only I’m going to see myself killing them. I’m going to get close to the man who’s been doing this, to allow his thoughts in my head the way I once allowed Garrett Jacob Hobbs inside along with so many others. 

I had Hannibal at the time and he was as dangerous if not more so than any other killer I was trying to catch. Now I’ll be alone. 

Only I know that’s not true. I can almost hear Hannibal’s whisper of so long ago: 

“You’re not alone, Will. I’m standing right beside you.”

Yes, you are, if I want you to. All I’ll have to do is reach out and remember. Change, evolve, and become. 

It frightens me what I’ll change into this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The line, "You're not alone, Will. I'm standing right besides you" is from Su-zakana. The lines change, evolve, become are what Will says in Shiizakana.


End file.
